


永恒的灾星

by icchantika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchantika/pseuds/icchantika
Summary: 庆功宴中途，光和于里昂热溜出去偷情
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	永恒的灾星

**Author's Note:**

> 5.0剧透预警 黑风海地图没开的豆芽小心剧透  
> 写在我打完XXX歼灭战之后，卡肉文数个月终于产出，我就是拖拉机  
> 实战经历贫乏又不愿意照着别人写，肉文不香请多包涵  
> 第一次写肉文，老于OOC预警，一夜情睡了不负责预警，我流光之战士预警  
> 剧情极其拖沓  
> 感谢亲友A鼓励我写下去，感谢亲友B提供的实战资料

成功讨伐爱梅特塞尔克之后的庆功宴上洋溢着难得的快乐氛围，好像长久以来的压抑终于得到释放，每个人都有些轻快得忘乎所以。  
光不知道阿莉塞居然还会划拳，这种市井酒馆里的消遣确实和大小姐的身份不太匹配，然而现在这个撸起袖子一连打败五六个硌狮族男人的家伙显然不是阿尔菲诺。另一边的酒桌上也出现了骚乱，似乎是两个单身父亲交流育儿经时产生了分歧，桑克瑞德虽然嘴上说着“她不是个调皮的孩子”，但是“琳也有叛逆期”这样的焦虑依然让桑克瑞德感觉不爽，于是两个父亲决定用拳头分出对错。  
光看着慌忙追过去查看情况的琳，突然意识到桑克瑞德的青春期似乎还没有结束。  
“琳真的有余裕的精力叛逆吗？”光这样想，只能无奈地笑了笑。  
整个场面迅速乱作一团。喧闹的人声在空气中来回碰撞，混杂着麦酒浓郁的味道，霸道地夺取了光感官。以至于光明明还坐在吧台前的座位上，灵魂却离开了肉体，穿过闹腾的人群、穿过破败的农庄、穿过戈壁上的残垣，到达金黄色田野里，旷野上的风呼啦啦吹开光两边脸颊上的头发。光在满眼的金色中转头，于是她看到了于里昂热，灰绿色的眼睛被阳光淬得发亮，浓密的睫毛给狭长的双眼打下厚重的阴影，而温柔的长发像是半大鸽子的绒毛一样柔软。  
于里昂热有着精灵族特有的面部特征，他的脸总让光想到伊修加德的艺术品——那种有如神助一般掌握着几何之美的巧手工匠制作出来的高腰花瓶，在高洁和性感之间拿捏着美妙的平衡；这张脸把光的意识又拉回了酒馆。于里昂热在光身边坐下，微微侧过头来看她，狭长而深邃的眼睛里带着一贯的审视。橙黄色的灯照亮他的半边脸，光只觉得好近，以至于嗅得到于里昂热混杂着油墨和草药的味道。  
光觉得耳朵有些发烫，只能僵硬地向他举杯示意，仰头直直灌下去几大口麦酒，顿时觉得一股热浪直冲上自己的鼻尖，继而不情不愿地打了个酒嗝出来。  
光有些在乎于里昂热的反应，好在他不会在意这些无谓的失态，或者说，即便出于礼貌也会选择无视。于是光在庆幸里又多了一分恼怒，只是光自己也说不清这恼怒的来由。

“真的辛苦你了”，光说，她很清楚这份尴尬只能由自己打破，尽管这并不是自己真正想说的话。  
“我并没有承受这句话的资格”，于里昂热这样说，“我做的只不过是相信大家的意志罢了。”  
他的嗓音从光的耳边吹过，然后刚刚的尴尬和不快都被落在了时间后面。于里昂热浅色的瞳孔里看不出波动，虽然他一贯如此，但这种平静在此时此刻让光觉得烦躁不安。  
“即便这是想要自我牺牲的意志？”，光挑挑眉。而那双眼睛里的动摇让她几乎笑出声来——漫不经心地戳人痛处是她的恶趣味，“那你怎么不放任我自己去黑风海？”  
于里昂热皱了皱眉头，似乎在尝试梳理自己的感情，这句话或多或少击中了他隐秘的心事，以至于他不得不努力忽略掉脑海中不理性的部分。“尽管是你这样的战士”，他少见地顿了顿，努力地保持自己一贯的说话风格，“尽管是你这样创造出无数次奇迹的战士，也不应当孤身一人战斗。”  
如果说光刚刚用话语作铲子，在于里昂热的思绪上蛮横地挖了一个坑、翻起出了旧事的尘土，那现在的于里昂热便是拿温和的语调做材料，轻巧地修补好了破损的地面。  
光一直觉得于里昂热讲话时就像是在摆放多米诺骨牌，非要到最后一块时才能哗啦啦推倒，然后别人才恍然大悟他话里的意思。现在的于里昂热显然是在那块地面上又重新摆起了多米诺，于是刚刚光那失礼的刺探也被一块块被推倒的牌掩盖了。湖面曾泛起涟漪，而后又重新回归沉寂。  
光有些悻悻，脑子里盘算着着怎么转移话题，然而于里昂热却没有注意到光的走神。  
他继续说道：“我曾经发誓追随你，用尽我全部的力量和知识，只要你还没有停止前进。”  
“这么说你相信我一定会赢？”，于里昂热的正经太过不解风情，光也就自暴自弃地讲出些没头没尾的话来。  
光不知道自己为什么要说这句话，麦酒甜美的气味和于里昂热的眼神都太过醉人，它们从她的眉间侵入、再一点点放松了她握惯了武器的指关节，于是这些音节就这样从光的嘴里发出来。她知道自己今晚想要什么，从他镶嵌着金属吊坠的裙摆在她身侧擦过的时候她就在想。或许是她用错了调情的方法，没有人会在引诱男人时暗示他他去世的爱人；然而光就是忍不住想要提起，她想知道那个人在他心里还占有多少分，尽管这个结果永远不可能让光觉得快乐。她并不喜欢这句话，如果说最开始那句恶毒的打趣还能让光感到些许兴奋，这句话则显得太过动摇和无力。  
光总是徒劳地隐藏着自己的绝望。

她突然想到了故事的最开始。几年前的她和村子里的其它年轻人一样，只是为了开阔眼界而踏上了去往城市的路。那个时候她很有战斗的天赋，只是没有名气，所以她很少有选择委托的权力。搬东西的粗活也做得，找东西的琐屑事也做得，有时候甚至还得做些小偷小摸的脏活才能混到进阶的门票。然而这种选择的自由她现在获得了吗？光怔怔地思考着答案，也被微醺的感觉阻挠着。  
光很强，但凡是见识过她战斗的人，都不得不承认这一点。她的强大突破了凡人的认知，将无数不可能的预想变成可能，于是死气沉沉的夜色竟然也开始显得惴惴不安，而她化身一道红光直直劈开天地。只是命运眷顾她却也裹挟着她：在这个动荡不安的时代，她的力量无疑散发着诱人的气息——这是弱小者渴望的荫蔽，也是强者期待的巨剑。  
然而她也只是剑罢了。  
幻想明天和胜利是勇者的工作，剑不能决定自己指向何方，剑也不应该想到麦田。剑就是剑，永远保持锋利、在血肉中开拓出道路来。所以勇者才能成为胜者，继而跨越过巨龙的尸体继续前进。光似乎有些习惯了这样的木然，奈何于里昂热的沉默偏偏能让光感到不安，所以她只能尝试着再说些什么。

“于里昂热，我发现你从来没有摸过我的头”，光说，下一秒就想咬掉自己不受大脑控制的舌头。  
话语是属于政治家的武器，一个只会许诺美好明天的智将是不合格的，一个只专注于嘴上功夫的斗士是弱小的。她和于里昂热都不擅长同别人打交道，因为他们的语言远不如行动给同伴带来的安慰多。  
光没有注意到自己的社交能力已经退化至此，或许在她翻过尸山血海的时候，这些东西就随着过去的她一起被遗忘了。今天不适合谈正事，起码光不想谈，今天也不适合想起过去的人。今天属于酒精、音乐、吵闹的人群以及玩闹性质的暴力。杀人的手应该休憩，绝对的理性应该休憩，社交的逻辑更应该休憩。  
“为什么您会提出这样孩子气的问题？请告诉我这其中的缘由，或许我能为你分忧。”于里昂热的目光穿透光的时间扑面而来，灰绿色的眼瞳在酒馆的灯里时隐时现。而光机械地思考着于里昂热的话语， 用眼神轻轻地扫过他五官的轮廓。

于里昂热很弱，在力量上相比确实如此，光可以轻轻松松地把短刀插进他没有防具保护的脖子里。但她疑心他那双眼睛能看见未来的流向；时间像是他的纵线，空间则是他的横线，而他自身落在天元，尝试参透命运的棋局。  
于里昂热不是谁的剑，他是持剑的勇者。  
光是只野兽，野兽为了争夺生存下去得的权力，能将身上的伤疤看作胜利的象征。她的所恐惧之物从来就不是伤痛，而是命运。命运是什么，光想，就是不由得自己掌握的东西，然而却深切地影响着自己的人生。光想起来那些为了抗击加雷马帝国而死的士兵，被裹挟在千年龙诗战争中的平民，又或者消亡在光之泛滥中的生命，以及本该死在黑玫瑰下的自己。被命运牵引着的众生，究竟是为何而死，又为何而活呢？  
仅仅是想到这里，光就觉得有什么无法触碰的东西缠上了自己的四肢、塞住了自己的喉咙，即便有一身的力气却无处释放，只能被深深的无力感淹没。  
从这一点上来说，光觉得于里昂热很强。他能看到很远的地方，却没有丧失继续走下去的信心。

“于里昂热，”光说，没有回答他的问题，“去黑风海之前你看了星象，我想知道占星的结果，究竟是吉还是凶？”  
于里昂热没有急着回答光的问题，或者说，对于对星象一无所知的光来说，这可能并不是一个容易理解的答案。  
好在于里昂热不想放弃这个给光上课的机会。他放下手里的酒杯，修长的手指划过深棕色的橡木，杯底落下时发出沉闷的声响；然后他邀请光去散步，俯身行礼时，深沉的目光从浓密的阴影下似有似无地传来，让光想到隐藏在火山岩里微亮的矿脉。  
“他似乎心情不错，”光这样想着，没有拒绝他。

光不会拒绝于里昂热。  
他总是让光想到在沙之家的日子。  
那时候的光还是个青涩的战士，那个人也没有消失在安穆艾兰的黄沙里，而战斗结束之后的光也知道要回到哪里去喝酒。敏菲莉亚对光说“我需要你的力量”，于是光就成为她的剑；然而她说“辛苦你了”的时候，光又变回了自己。  
那时候的光打起架来已经像野兽一样疯。吞口水咽下不安，任凭心脏轰鸣，一个箭步冲上前去，用利刃划开敌人的皮肉；接着温热的鲜血溅在光的脸上，而敌人的攻击掀起的强风擦着她的后背吹过。  
但还是会痛。  
光擅长战斗，却对它谈不上喜欢。光喜欢战斗结束后的那段时间。肾上腺激素飙升带来的亢奋感逐渐消散、理智又重新占领高低。感官逐渐恢复，怪物血液的恶臭已经被周围环境特有的气息替代，运气好的时候甚至还能听见鸟鸣。这时候光才意识到自己的手在发抖，估计是由于过度紧张而产生的脱力，贴身的衣服也被汗水打湿得七七八八。但是光不觉得痛，直到敏菲莉亚用蓝色眼睛注视着她，温和地说着“辛苦了”的时候，她才仿佛获得了允许一般，任由委屈和害怕散发出来。  
和敏菲莉亚不同，于里昂热是内敛的，但光野兽一般的直觉还是捕捉到了他的温度。人类的感情对光来说过于复杂，好在于里昂热单纯又温和。光愿意把他比作被冬日的暖阳晒过的岩石，适宜自己安静地小憩。  
可惜一行人总是聚少离多，能见到于里昂热的时间更是寥寥无几，光从来都不舍得错过。

水晶都的夜晚是如此浓稠的黑色，仿佛是谁为了弥补之前的缺憾而刻意为之。光随着于里昂热的脚步穿过石阶和廊柱，死去的日光化作粉尘粘上了他们的鞋子和衣摆；以太之光无言地转动着，幽蓝色的灯光打开了周围厚重的黑夜，就像一个通道的入口，他们就从那里进入了真正夜色。  
无边的黑暗夺走了两个人大部分的视力，光下意识朝于里昂热靠了靠，男精身上的体温比平常更明显地传来，于是光的心脏猛烈地跳动了起来。  
于里昂热自然地伸手搭上光的肩膀，引导着光看天空，他的星盘在另一只手中发出了翠绿色的微光。他出于教学目的的主动亲近让光有些惊讶，她甚至忍不住在心里打趣地叫他一声“奥居雷老师”，然而光还是尝试着用自己的皮肤记住于里昂热手指的轮廓。  
无论怎样无奈于他的不解风情，配合教学还是必要的。光漫不经心地抬起头，却禁不住呼吸一滞。那是怎样细碎而明亮的无数的星星，又是怎样团团的夜空和云层组成的不同色块。蓝色是来自深海的灰蓝色、黄色是深秋时节梧桐落叶的枯黄、白色是银矿刚被开凿出来时的银白、绿色却是女子眉上取来的黛青。一条银河劈开东西、延伸到极远极远的北方，最后被柔和的云层截住。夜晚的天空像是星星的森林，闪烁的星星是会呼吸的树木，划过的流星则是用翅膀切开空气的鸟儿。  
“很美，”光说，她听到自己有些恍惚的声音，在夜色里稍纵即逝，“但是我不懂你的意思。”  
然后她听到于里昂热轻笑出声，好像早春时解冻的河水，于是光也觉得自己心里有什么东西和缓了。鬼使神差地，她顺着男精搭在自己肩上的手靠了上去。侧脸感受到了于里昂热身上的布料，光忍不住发出一声满意的喟叹。她好像吓到他了，又或者是因为这个姿势相当别扭，于里昂热有些僵硬地放开搭在她肩上的手，却不知道把光推开是否太过失礼，只能有些尴尬地悬空着胳膊。

光不愿去管他的尴尬，她伸出手搂上于里昂热的腰，把自己完全贴在他身上，露出晶亮的眼睛看向天空。  
“只有今晚上而已，”光的声音有些闷，“完全属于自己的、为自己而活的时候，今晚再适合不过了。”  
光在猜测于里昂热的表情；她想象着他思考时微微皱起来的好看的眉毛，心中却重新一点点雀跃起来。  
“还是说你对我一点感情也不存在，”光要被自己的无耻逗笑了，但是她不喜欢到手的猎物就这样跑掉，“连欲望也没有吗?”  
很多的酒精、很多的不安、很多的期待、很多的痛苦、以及无穷尽的疯狂，对光来说已经是最好的助兴。她能感受到自己的小腹有些兴奋地绷紧了，即便自己现在被他拒绝，今晚也不会太过令人失望。  
然而身边的男精动作缓慢地用她身后的那只胳膊回揽住她。光下意识紧绷起肌肉，然而那只胳膊就只是放在了那里。好一个既暧昧又端庄的位置，勾得人心里发痒，却又把越界的主动权交回了光手里。  
她在心里大笑出声，于里昂热是算准了自己对他的意思，反而想要扳回一局。  
似弱实强，彬彬有礼的报复。

然而于里昂热没有忘记正事，他永远都不会忘记要做的体面事。  
“那就是凶星，”于里昂热举起了手中发光的星盘，指向天空的某一个方向，而光转过头却只看见满眼细碎的银粉。  
于里昂热没有理会光的疑惑，也许他意识到争执小节只会让这个门外汉更加疑惑，他继续说道：“或许你有着做出自己选择的自由，但你永远也无法摆脱它的存在。”  
“包括今晚？”光笑了笑。  
“理论上来说，是这样的，”于里昂热说道，保持着一贯平稳的声调。  
“可是你说过你会追随我。”  
然后于里昂热俯下身轻吻了光的额头。  
“据我所知，抚摸头顶是安慰小孩的方式，您不该因此觉得我偏心于琳。”  
“你很狡猾，你想让我心软，”光说，“但是只有今晚，我不会说让你离开我的话。”  
“我应该说过很多次，即使是你这样的战士，也不该独自战斗。”  
“你也很清楚，我不会总是赢的一方。”  
于里昂热没有接话，男精的体温隔着布料温暖着光的身体，两个人不约而同地沉默着，好像是在用静默来对抗漫天无言的星辰。

“真是乱套了的晚上”，光想，明明打了胜仗却好像遭遇了惨败的勇者，明明冷酷无情却好像被冲昏了头脑的谋士。今夜的他们不应该属于这里，或许他们来自头顶那片虚幻的森林，在千百年的机遇流转里才能得到一次相拥的契机。  
“于里昂热”，光说，“你可以不再追随我，而是把我当作你的剑。”  
“既然如此，那我就恭敬不如从命”，于里昂热低头注视着光的眼睛，沉静的瞳孔下暗涌着波涛，一点点冲刷着她的理智。  
完全属于自己的夜晚、为自己而活的夜晚、天亮之后就会被当作不存在的夜晚。所以光可以肆无忌惮地拥抱自己依恋的对象、向他蛮横地发泄自己的不安，接着在得到抚慰之后做出被驯服的样子，僵硬地摇起自己未曾使用过的尾巴向他讨赏。  
“我是你的剑”，光说着这句话。她很清楚自己在说假话，但这一刻她相信这是真的，即便她太清楚自己有多么顽劣叛逆，而造化又是多么地弄人。

未来会如何呢？光不知道。她只知道自己待人接物全凭直觉，尽管这世界上大多数的事情都不遂人愿，但这并不妨碍她教训朝露儿扔石头的小混混，或者在族群混战中多踢上几脚玛格纳的屁股。爱梅特塞尔克掳走水晶公这件事真真切切地把她惹怒了，但光几乎是在和那些巨大人影说话时就原谅了他。  
光知道于里昂热一定明白她的意思，也一定是因为明白了她的意思，于里昂热才说出了这句话。她望着满天的繁星，那浩瀚的苍穹在把光引向万物终究要去往的空虚之中。光拼命把双腿踩在地上，近乎渴求地汲取于里昂热的体温。就像她命中注定是一把剑，却徒劳地想要在时代的洪流中坚持些自己的什么东西一样。  
光意识到于里昂热说了一句多么美丽的情话，也只有在这个晚上，这个地方，这片夜色里，这句话才能从于里昂热的嘴里说出来。  
让我替你承担你的命运，从此你的痛苦就变成了我的痛苦。  
然而她突然觉察到时间是怎样流逝的了，刚刚那个吻在风里冷却得太快了，而眼前的黑夜变得更加令人难以忍受。

光长大的地方纯朴却贫瘠。如果说这几年的记忆被猛然间填满了五彩的冒险，那在这之前就是长久的棕色，例如碗里的半份菜粥，被弟弟偷走的蒸新薯，或者日复一日面对的土地。  
父亲点燃倒下的树干，带着水分的木头不情不愿地燃烧着，她脸上的汗裹着飞虫的翅膀掉进脚下的土里。  
那时的光从不会想着要点什么，半块新薯和一块新薯没有区别，半块鞣革和一块鞣革也没有区别。这片土地不会让人饿死，但也仅此而已。  
然而现在她想要，不管是身边的男精，或者是眼前战无不胜的幻觉，或者是在身后的酒馆里闹作一团的那些人。  
光太知道世事无常，这几年她握过太多临终人的手，也有更多人的手她来不及握紧。走了就是走了，留下太多死人的遗憾，而活人只能在废墟瓦砾中寻找残存的慰藉。  
万物相克却相生，黑造就了白，拥有导致了失去，希望成全了失望。或许光的钝感就来自于这种巨大的不确定性——普通人尚且躲不过这动荡的时代，对处于漩涡中心的光来说又谈何容易。  
只是今晚不同。  
今晚是劫后余生的人们在庆祝自己的胜利，而她的伤痕是告慰死者的勋章。即便明天他们又得拿起弑神的剑，今晚却和命运无关。片刻而已，沉浸在永恒的美妙幻觉里又有何妨？

光踮起脚，她感受到他温热的呼吸，和毛茸茸的胡茬。  
像一只松鼠。  
光吻了他，像孩子一样在于里昂热的脸上轻点。从脸颊开始，却又在碰到唇瓣前故意停住，恶作剧般地碰触他有些紧张的嘴角。

于里昂热第一次如此近地看光，这时他才意识到光有一双和她多么相似的眼睛——清澈、坚定，若有若无的温和眼神变作星光照亮了她的脸。  
他不是喜欢空想的性格。穆恩布瑞达把生命托付给信念，所以他就自然而然地替她背起来，一语不发地前行。然而臂弯里的光让他忍不住想到自己还在读书的日子，鲁加族少女略显稚嫩的脸颊隐藏在披散着的头发后面，午后的阳光透过窗户打在她手里的书页上，然后于里昂热手底下的术式就画错了一笔。  
对已逝之人的思念像潮水一样涌来。她很像她，但是还不够像——穆恩布瑞达不会像这样近乎偏执地同他调情，仿佛是要藉此暂时摆脱掉那种掩藏在命运背后的无力感。他想对光说点什么，却好像是被人狠狠掐住了喉咙。他只是意识到这还不是自己想要的，所以他伸手抚上光的侧脸，执拗地用拇指的指腹摩挲着她的唇瓣。

停一停，英雄阁下。  
光的嘴唇很干涩的，她闻起来就像是鼹灵集市附近的沙漠，而于里昂热极有耐心，同仙子族打交道的经历让他学会了怎样去安抚任性的女人。  
肢体接触给予的安全感果然渐渐缓解了光的焦躁，晚风穿过光单薄的外衣，于是光被迫从这具过热的躯壳里缓缓钻出来、冷眼看着自己扭曲的肉体。她只能在心里骂着该死，于里昂热果然是个睚眦必报的家伙，刚才自己一时兴起想要捉弄他，转眼之间主动权就又回到他手里，而自己则慢慢被局促不安填满。  
或许于里昂热不是这样想的，他只是在光的身上寻找着故人的影子。他摩擦着光的嘴唇，就好像摩擦着蒙尘的窗户，期盼她的身影一点点透过玻璃朦朦胧胧地显现出来。接着于里昂热觉得足够了，他便扣着光的下颌骨亲下去，两个人的唇齿有些生硬地碰撞在一起。

于里昂热比光要高上不少，突然被迫的抬头给她带来了短暂的窒息感；好在光足够强壮，在触碰到于里昂热的唇时就用舌头抢占了先机，凭借着肺活量的优势不断攻城略地。直到感觉下巴上的压力变得和缓起来，光才意犹未尽地停下，任由于里昂热不稳的喘息声在夜色里响起来。  
光抬头看看眼前的男精，虽然头发似乎是有些蓬乱了，却没有自己想象中的失态。光不知道于里昂热有没有和别人做过，但他用力回忆书本知识的表情太过令人扫兴。她“啧”了一声，干脆凑近些咬住了他的喉结，放在齿间用舌头舔弄，顺势伸手向于里昂热的胯下摸索起来，满意地感觉到有什么温热的东西隐藏在布料下面。  
“这样就兴奋了吗？”，光压低声音，故意把温热的气息带向男精敏感的耳朵，语带嘲笑地说：“再不做点什么的话，就只能这样结束了。” 

尽管如此，又该如何体面地向一位女士索要触摸胸部的许可呢？  
“吊书袋的处男”，光腹诽着，然而事情进行到这一步，光只当自己是被赶上架子的鸭子，咬咬牙主动拉起于里昂热的手，抚上了自己的胸前。  
这下于里昂热即便是笨拙如木头，也该理解了光的意图。  
“你倒是自己动动啊，白痴”，光这样想着，推着于里昂热的手腕在自己身上移动，“这不就和自慰没什么区别了吗？”

或许是她眼中的不满太过明显，那只手故意碾过光敏感的乳尖，从身侧向小腹游移，接着又从侧脸重新出发，掠过被发丝遮挡的耳根，再途经光浑圆紧实的臀部。最初光只是觉得男精略高于自己的体温相当舒服，然而随着于里昂热找回自己的节奏，一阵阵酥麻感就从他的手掌向光的身上传去。  
有两只手指搅进了光的嘴里，她受惊似的收好自己的牙齿、唯恐碰伤他皮肤；然而那两颗指头顺着她的牙龈抚摸过去，毫不迟疑地控制她试图反抗的舌头，任由被刺激着敏感点的光用涎水将于里昂热的手指弄得湿哒哒起来。  
手指离开光的口腔，取而代之的是他的舌头。于里昂热解开光的领口，她胸前失去了固定的布料就飘飘然落下，于是光饱满的乳房就这样露出来。他一手把玩光的乳头，一手伸向光的下体，用光的津液湿润的手指正在她的阴唇间摸索，接吻带来的窒息感配合下体持续的刺激，光居然小小地泄了一次。但这还没有结束，于里昂热抬起光的一条腿，将手指混着光刚刚流的体液一起送进她的身体。  
穴口出奇的紧，上一次做爱是什么时候的事情呢？光想不起来，于里昂热的前戏只能勉强算是及格，或许是那个人对他过于宠爱的原因。体液的润滑作用失效得太快，好在光对于疼痛并不在意，第三只手指塞进去的时候，她用鼻音表达了对疼痛的不满，随后主动吻上了于里昂热，摆动腰肢呼应起他手指的动作，唇齿间细细碎碎地漏出呻吟声。  
快感逐渐漫上了光的胸前，连脚趾都忍不住微微蜷缩，她离开于里昂热的嘴唇，任凭津液黏连在对方的嘴角上。然后她伸手去解他的腰带——占星师的法袍结扣似乎没有看起来那么脆弱，不过没有关系，光用手臂托起自己的乳房，两只微微凸起的乳尖被月光照射着，好像月色下的樱花。  
光手臂的颤动带着两只乳房也跟着颤动起来，她挺身向于里昂热示意，他心领神会地放下她的腿，低头含住光的乳尖，用手同时揉捏着她的乳房和阴唇；而光也终于解开了那些恼人的链扣，双手轻轻在于里昂热紧实的前胸和小腹上游走一番，便握住他的阴茎，惊奇地发现它在手里迅速地变硬胀大，顶端甚至渗出了些许液体。

“那就进来吧”，光想着，男精的发顶擦着她的下巴，她浑身都是于里昂热的气味。几周前这个男人还用漂亮的羽毛笔翻译着妖灵语的诗歌，玛托雅妈妈推门进来和他讨论神殿的考古发现，于是他随手在附近的桌子上拿下来一本插着鹦鹉羽毛的书，眉头微微皱起来的样子是那么好看。光得承认自己是喜欢他的，或许也没那么喜欢，但也许这就是最接近的答案了。死读书的笨蛋，光这样在心里骂他，真是个干净的家伙，哪怕他的嘴角沾着两个人的口水，哪怕他含着光的乳头，哪怕他的阴茎被他自己的精液弄脏、硬邦邦地站在这个女人的手里。  
光示意于里昂热停下，她脱掉衣服扔在地上，有些谨慎地坐在上面，向着于里昂热张开自己的腿。  
风有些凉，它吹过光赤裸的阴户，光的阴道涌出体液打湿了她作战时穿的衣服，好在内衬的那层紫草布的料子足够柔软且吸水。男精悉悉簌簌地爬上光的身体，光能感觉到他用手指摸索着自己的阴道，然后自己的穴口有些贪婪地吮吸他的皮肤。  
还不够，光的腰肢不自觉地扭动，男精进去了一根手指，犹豫了一下，又试探性地再放入一根，直到整只手像合拢的花苞一样没入了光的体内，跟随着光的动作摩挲着她的穴口，然后又像花朵一样绽开。  
精灵族的体型和手指都十分纤长，光被突如其来的饱胀感弄得呻吟出声，无意识地弓起上半身，将自己的乳房送上前去。于里昂热腾出另一只手来揉捏光的乳尖，同时进行着手掌开合的动作。光只觉得自己的下体源源不断地分泌出体液，直到于里昂热的整只手都被浸湿，在进出自己时发出令人羞耻的声音。全世界仿佛都浓缩在了于里昂热的指尖上，自己的乳尖变成了太阳，自己的下体变成了月亮，日月交替流转，而快感像潮汐一般在身上翻涌。  
男精在光的颈部轻吻，从喉结到耳根，然后爬上光的下巴和鼻梁。柔软的嘴唇带着夜晚的微凉，几乎是在触碰到光的时候就击碎了她理智的防线。尽管男精的手掌还留在她的身体里，她还是哭着高潮了第二次，如同一只挣扎的小兽般扭曲着身体。  
男精并没有费什么力气就进入了光的身体，温暖柔软的内壁下意识地挽留他。光在黑暗里找到了于里昂热的脸，温和地抚摸精灵族健壮的耳朵，然后是他高挺的鼻梁和眉骨，这些曾经叫她偷偷地痴痴地看着的东西，在今晚竟然属于她了。而他，萨雷安的贤人、路易索瓦骄傲的门徒、拂晓的核心，正把那个大家羞耻于公开谈论的东西插在自己的身体里。  
“动一动，”光说，“不要客气，就当是自己家。”  
还是那种轻笑，然后光就被顶弄得发出微小的尖叫，每一次撞击带来的快感都让光绷紧后背才能缓解。她对于里昂热的经验越发地摸不清楚，只知道他已经找到了掩藏在阴道里最敏感的地方，然后毫不留情地碾磨上去。  
光听见于里昂热发出喟叹，他的呼吸里有药草的清香——似乎是用来给书籍防腐的草药。她抚摸男精的后背和腰腹，手下的肌肉就绷紧起来，换来男精报复般地加大力道。  
“于里昂热”，光说，“我们还会有下一次吗？”  
快感在光的身上绽开，她拱起身体呻吟，男精在她的身体里射精，然后用颤抖的手指在光的小腹上写下避孕的符文。

光不该问，她摇摇头，于是这句话就沉没在黑暗里。  
遥远的夜色中传来呼喊他们的声音，庆功宴已经结束了。


End file.
